


Amber is the Game

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, uuhhhh i wanted to write logince?? and i apologizzeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Patton needs apples so he sends Logan and Roman out on a quest





	Amber is the Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HEY LOOK ITS STUBBORN ™ the ship. So instead of working on ANY of my actual stories have some smoft bois doing the smoft. Anyway, I'd like to obviously apologize umm but this is my contribution to @coconut-cluster creators event. I used the prompt ‘Apple Orchard’ (Day 16). Its short and not much but here
> 
> TW: None that I am aware of, really its just fluff!  
Ships/Characters: Logince, Roman and Logan, Pat and Virgil (mentioned)

“Roman, please do be careful” Logan requests softly, the break of a new dawn almost hurting his crusted eyes behind his glasses. He really despised being up so early but watching Roman practically prance around the meadows, admiring the apples, it helped. Patton had suggested the pair go apple picking one morning, to air out any...qualms they had. And Patton also needed apples for his pie ‘A win-win situation,’ he said.

“I am always careful!” Roman responds, finally planting himself at a tree. Logan catches up, holding a specialized basket Patton had sent them away with.

“I seriously beg to differ” Logan mumbles, Roman rolls his eyes examining the tree. It wasn't anything special, all the others were better in comparison. The leaves were a beautiful diverse palette, the height at which the others stood was mind-boggling. “Why this one?” Logan inquires, he's genuinely curious. A little annoyed seeing as he planned their path and how their day was going to go but curious. Was Roman seeing something he wasn't?

“Look at the apples” Roman marvels, Logan follows his gaze understanding what he means. The apples were perfect, in a sense where the colors were so vibrant and the way they sat perfectly looked absolutely delightful. Roman grabs one nearest to him, chomping down quickly. Even Logan could tell how crisp they were, they were…

“Perfect!” Roman exclaims, mouth full of juicy debris. He begins to take down more, placing them carefully into the basket. Logan notices he doesn't go higher, his feet stay planted as he takes the ones closest to him. He adds one more, clapping his hands together triumphantly. “And that, my dear lo-liege…” he pauses, no doubt, scouring his head for some kind of nickname. “Is how it's done!” Logan doesn't move, not a single hair out of place.

“But...there are more apples,” He remarks, his eyes set on the ones higher up. Roman laughs, even in an open field, it echoes.

“Yeah, and I’m short so that's not happening” He replies, he takes another bite of his apple, beginning to walk away. Logan scoffs, gently grabbing Roman by the jacket. He hands him the basket and turns to the tree. “We've got enough apples L” Roman assures

“We have a sufficient amount for baking, however, Patton advised we get some just for ourselves. And as you said, this is the perfect tree, why let it go to waste?” He takes a deep breath, folding his jacket arms up as to make his job easier. He will admit he does have to stand on his tip-toes. He's not taller than Roman perse, he just has a little more height and well a much more strategic way of doing things. 

“Climb the tree” Roman suggests, Logan turns to him, his eyebrows scrunched. “Aw come on, it would be fun!” Roman laughs, he shrugs setting the basket down on the soft grass. “I'll do it” He shoves Logan aside, gently of course.

“Really a bad idea Roman” Logan warns, Roman waves him off. Ok, so the tree isn't as tall as the others but being the ‘runt’ of an apple orchard doesn't mean much when the tree still excels height.

“An idea nonetheless!” Roman declares, taking the leap. He starts slow but wastes no time picking up pace as he climbs further up. Logan's heart could not and would not stay steady for the remainder of his journey. Worried? Of course, he was worried. Roman was now sitting on what was not a very stable looking branch, very high off the ground, grinning like a doofus. He begins picking apples, throwing them down at Logan, he tries his best to catch them but they are accelerating at a very high velocity. 

“Excuse me” A third voice makes Logan jump. He holds up a finger to his friend, turning to the figure. He's what you would assume would be lurking around in the early morning. “Your friend isn't allowed to do that” He points, _tell me about it_, Logan sighs.

“Roman! It's time to come down!” He calls out, Roman groans throwing his head back. He must have lost his grip but he wobbled, and he wobbled hard. Logan instantly drops his basket, trying to calculate the landing spot of his friend. He expected the collision to be a lot rougher than it was but Roman landed swiftly in his arms, clutching tightly to Logan's neck. “I told you to be careful” He reprimands, carefully letting Roman go. Roman stays frozen as Logan brushes the soot off of him, ignoring or oblivious to the flustered character. Logan finishes looking up once more, seeing Roman in his remaining position. “What?”

“Nothing…” Roman mumbles, rubbing the nape of his neck. “We should uh...we should...get going…” He picks up the scattered apples, placing them back into the basket before oddly turning away from Logan. He scans the field for another tree, maybe one red enough Logan wouldn't be able to see his face.

“Would you care to explain your uneasiness at this moment?” Logan inquires, catching up to Roman. He picks another tree, it is smaller and the apples are ok quality but at least he won't be falling into anyone's arms...not that it was a bad thing. Logan takes Romans hand, stopping him. He faces his friend, his eyes narrow as he searches for an answer. “Roman?” He cautions.

This was genuinely the last thing he needed. He already had Patton on his back and Virgil teasing him constantly about a certain...crush. It was honestly too much because Roman had other things to worry about. Not to be mad at Patton but he was, he thought maybe he could lose Logan in the orchard and meet up with him later but he insisted on following him around and honestly Roman loved it. He loved hanging out with Logan and the little flutters in his stomach when Patton had initially proposed this Ludacris idea.

“Nothing, I just want to leave,” He says briskly, pushing past a confused Logan. “Let's just get a few more apples and go” He mumbles, bundling up as a cold wind pushes past him. “Dammit” He grunts wishing he had heeded Patton's warning about the cool weather.

“You should listen more often” Logan advises as he wraps his coat around Romans shoulders, almost instantly warming him up. Logan rubs his hands, blowing warm air into them. He then places them immediately on Roman's face, it's safe to say if Roman was a computer he would be malfunctioning at this moment. Logan, sadly, takes his hands away. “Better?” Logan hopes, Romans eyes remain wide staring maybe a little to affectionately.

Roman decides that its Logans turn to be frozen, not literally, although with the way he was shaking. He takes the scarf around his own neck wrapping it around Logans and pulling him closer. _It's now or never Roman..._He kisses him quickly, the warmth feels almost too good. He pulls away a second later, a triumphant breath escapes. “Better” He decides, leaving his scarf wrapped around Logan's neck he continues towards the trees.

“N-not fair!” Logan calls out, chasing after him, it's safe to say they were both blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and pwease leave me comments!!


End file.
